kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Hologrammed
Episode Information= Hologrammed is episode 21a of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Rudie is working on a promotional opportunity to have a famous artist make artwork of HJ5, but Say-Wah's latest attempt to join the band is disrupting their concerts and personal life. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major *Say-Wah Plot Rudie comes backstage to tell the girls about his latest promotional deal, he's working on getting the famous edible food artist Gordon Bleu to make artwork of HJ5. As the artist is in the audience that night, Angel makes a special shout-out for him and G dedicates their next song to him as well. The song is interrupted by Say-Wah floating down onto the stage. Annoyed by the interruption, G asks Rudie to escort her from the stage, but Say-Wah dodges him and Rudie falls off the edge with his unchecked momentum. G sends Music to remove Say-Wah, but as Music launches into a flying kick at Say-Wah, she passes right through her and falls off the stage onto Rudie. As Say-Wah delivers a parting taunt and disappears, Love realises Say-Wah was projecting a hologram of herself. The next day, Love tried to track the source of the signal projecting the hologram, but with so much interference and signal bouncing, she couldn't get an exact fix on where Say-Wah is located. Then Say-Wah appears inside the Tour Bus, to remind HJ5 they'll never be rid of her and she's now a member of the band. Say-Wah continues to disrupt their promotional activities, but Love has managed to figure out where Say-Wah is hiding, the only transmitter powerful enough to project the holograms all over the city is on top of Big Rock Candy Mountain. Sah-Wah confronts HJ5 with an attack bear, but Baby scares it off and they chase Say-Wah up the mountain. Say-Wah tries to catch HJ5 in an avalanche, but their inflatable bubblepacks allow them to simply fly over it instead. Cornered at the base of the transmitter Say-Wah projects hundreds of her holograms, preventing HJ5 from identifying which is the real Say-Wah. Love then points out that Say-Wah isn't important, all they have to do is destroy the transmitter and the holograms will deactivate. Say-Wah orders her holograms to protect the transmitter, but as they are intangible, they offer no protection at all and the transmitter is destroyed regardless. Love sticks Say-Wah to the wall so she won't cause any more trouble, but Say-Wah taunts them with the fact that capturing her will cause them to miss the concert. Or so she though until HJ5 speed down the mountain on a large sled and use their bubblepacks to float inside the concert venue just before the performance starts. After the concert ends, they go to find Gordon Bleu to see if he's completed the art of HJ5. They are surprised to see Say-Wah standing next to him and she gleefully informs them that Gordon made art of her and not HJ5 as they expected. Gordon unveils his masterpiece, only for everyone to gasp in horror at the sight of it. The heat of the venue caused the butter sculpture to melt, giving it the appearance of a terrified scream. Say-Wah also screams in terror at the sight of her sculpture slowly melting away. Quotes Rudie: The good news is, I’ve rescheduled the concert and Gordon Bleu has agreed to come back. Music: And the bad news is? Rudie: Who says there’s bad news? Just because I said there’s good news doesn’t mean there has to be bad news. Love: I’ve got bad news. Angel, Baby, G and Music groan loudly. Rudie: I’ve got some bad news girls. The concert has been rescheduled for tonight. Baby: And the good news is? Rudie: Who says there’s good news? Just because I said there’s bad news doesn’t mean there has to be good news. Love: I’ve got good news. Angel, Baby, G and Music cheer excitedly. Trivia *Say-Wah partially says the title of the song "Anything you can do, I can do better". *Gordon Bleu is a pun on the cordon bleu food dish. Goofs *Angel is shown to be wearing high-heeled climbing boots to ascend the mountain, but in all other shots of her mountain climbing outfit, she's wearing flatsoled boots. |-| Gallery= Screenshots STVenue01HGM.png|Tour Bus parked outside the Sweetropolis venue. HJ5backstageHGM.png Rnews02HGM.png|Rudie has a great publicity opportunity for HJ5. HJ5Rlooking01HGM.png|From expectation HJ5Rlooking02HGM.png|To disapproval in four seconds. LexcitedHGM.png|Love is excited to hear about the opportunity. HJ5happyNewsHGM.png|All of HJ5 are interested in the publicity. VdM_HGM.png|Venus de Marshmallow, minus one arm. BVdM03HGM.png|Baby just realised she shouldn’t be eating the statue’s arm. GAannoyedHGM.png|G and Angel are displeased to learn Baby ruined the statue. AngelIsHereHGM.png|Angel is Here. GwavingAudienceHGM.png|G waving at the audience. BsweetHGM.png|It’s so sweet of you to be here. MaudienceGreetHGM.png|Music greeting the audience. AwelcomeGB01HGM.png|Angel welcoming Gordon Bleu to the show. GBaudienceHGM.png|Gordon Bleu in the audience. HJ5dancingHGM.png|HJ5 dancing. GBeShowHGM.png|Gordon Bleu enjoying the show. SWarrivesHGM.png|Say-Wah arrives. HG5notHappySeeHGM.png|HJ5 are NEVER happy to see Say-Wah. SWdropIn02HGM.png|Mind if I drop in? GgoAwayHGM.png|G telling Say-Wah to go away. SWnotLeaving03HGM.png|I’m not leaving and you can’t make me. GRcallingHGM.png|G asking for Rudie to escort Say-Wah from the stage. Rcharging02HGM.png|Rudie charging at Say-Wah. Rcharging03HGM.png|Rudie about to push Say-Wah off the stage. Rmisses01HGM.png|Rudie somehow misses Say-Wah and tackles the microphone stands instead. RfallHGM.png|Rudie falling off the stage. MintoAction01HGM.png|G sending Music to fight Say-Wah. Mfight02HGM.png|Music is going to enjoy fighting Say-Wah. Mfight04HGM.png Mfight05HGM.png|Music charging at Say-Wah. Mchallenge01HGM.png|Let’s fight, weird girl! Mchallenge02aHGM.png|Music discovering Say-Wah is a hologram. Mchallenge03aHGM.png|Music about to fall off the stage. SWtauntHGM.png|Say-Wah taunting HJ5. SWmockHGM.png|Say-Wah mocking HJ5. SWihHGM.png|Say-Wah’s hologram derezzing. LihHGM.png|Love just realised Say-Wah is projecting a hologram of herself. MRsittingHGM.png|Well, at least Music landed on someone soft when she fell off the stage. STVenue02HGM.png|Tour Bus parked outside the Sweetropolis venue. RR01HGM.png LbadNewsHGM.png|I have bad news. LvariablesHGM.png|I couldn’t find Say-Wah’s hologram transmitter. BhorribleNewsHGM.png|That’s horrible news. LhSourceHGM.png|Without the source location, LnoStop.png|I can’t stop Say-Wah from projecting her hologram on stage. SWinTourBusHGM.png|Or in your tour bus! RRattack02HGM.png|ROD and Rudie ready to attack Say-Wah. RRattack03HGM.png|ROD and Rudie attacking Say-Wah. SWintangible01.png|You idiots can’t touch me, I’m intangible. SWintangible02.png|ROD finding out he can’t grab Say-Wah. SWmissMe03HGM.png|Did you miss me? SWtriumphantHGM.png|Say-Wah is very smug and a lot annoying. SWnoStopHGM.png|You can’t stop me appearing on stage whenever I want. SWbandHGM.png|I’m officially part of the band now. SWsixHGM.png|HJ6! GmeetingHGM.png|Group meeting! Now! MwhyElevatorHGM.png|Why are we holding the group meeting in an elevator? BsnugglyHGM.png|Because it’s snuggly. GnoRoomHGM.png|So Say-Wah can’t get in. BquestionHGM.png GgetAwayHGM.png|We can’t get let Say-Wah get away with this. SWvoiceHGM.png|Where is Say-Wah’s voice coming from? SWstopMe02HGM.png|Try and stop me! MSWlookingHGM.png|Say-Wah crashing the autograph signing. SWautographHGM.png|Say-Wah wants to sign an autograph too. SWnoHoldHGM.png|But she can’t actually do it! SWforgotHGM.png|Say-Wah forgot her hologram is intangible! SWangryHGM.png|Say-Wah is angry with Music. MnoHoldHGM.png|Music reminding Say-Wah intangible holograms can’t hold anything. GphotoHGM.png GphotoPbHGM.png|Say-Wah photobombing. BphotoHGM.png BphotoPbHGM.png|Say-Wah photobombing two. AphotoHGM.png AphotoPbHGM.png|Say-Wah photobombing three. MphotoHGM.png MphotoPbHGM.png|Say-Wah photobombing four. MBGAdejectedHGM.png|The girls are sad that Say-Wah ruined their photoshoot. BgoodNewsHGM.png|And the good news is? LgoodNews02HGM.png|I’ve got good news. LsourceFound01HGM.png|Love found the source of the hologram signal: BigRockCandyMountainHGM.png|Big Rock Candy Mountain. HJ5cmClimbingHGM.png|HJ5 mountain climbing. MhardClimbHGM.png|Music frustrated with the difficulty of the climb. AeasyClimb01HGM.png|Angel spiked her boots for better traction. GlikesWarmJacketsHGM.png|Cosy warm jacket. Bedible01HGM.png|Baby just learned their jackets are made of edible cotton candy, Bedible02HGM.png|so she starts eating her jacket. BGlookHGM.png SWgiveUpHGM.png|Say-Wah ordering HJ5 to surrender. HJ5seeSurprisedHGM.png|HJ5 surprised to discover Say-Wah found them first. SWrealMeHGM.png|I’m not a hologram, not this time. SWhelloFriendHGM.png|Say-Wah introducing her friend. Gbear01HGM.png|And by friend, she means wild attack bear. GbearRoaringHGM.png|Attack Bear roaring. BnotScaredHGM.png|Most of the band is scared, Baby is not. BwantBhug03HGM.png|Baby wants to hug the attack bear. GbearScaredHGM.png|Attack Bear is afraid of Baby. BchaseGBear01HGM.png|Baby going to get her hug. BchaseGBear02HGM.png|Attack Bear running away from Baby. BnoGBearHug02.png|Baby is sad she didn’t get to hug the attack bear. SWrunGBearHGM.png|Say-Wah running away from the attack bear. LGBthreePointLandingHGM.png|Love, G and Baby ready to confront Say-Wah. GsnowballHGM.png|I have a snowball and I’m not afraid to use it! Snowballs02HGM.png|We all have snowballs! SWrealizationHGM.png|Say-Wah just realised five is greater than one. HJ5victoriousHGM.png|What shall we do with Say-Wah now? SWgumHairHGM.png|It’s going to take me weeks to get this bubblegum out of my hair. LstickAroundHBM.png|Bubblegum stick around. SWfinalTauntHGM.png|Say-Wah taunting HJ5. MreminderHGM.png|Music reminding Say-Wah who is the meanest girl on the planet. SWsilenceHGM.png|Say-Wah gets the message and stops talking. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=